Up to no good
by superimperfection
Summary: One shot following tonights episode Joey Lauren


Okay I loved the Jauren scenes tonight, nawww she said boyfriend love feisty Lauren & we got a kiss scene hell yeah! So after watching tonights episode a one shot for the bit where she storms into the pub came into my mind.. what were they doing for so long hmm…and I changed the ending haha!

**Up to no good**

"Lauren why you trying to embarrass me in front of the boys aye, what's wrong with you?" Joey called from behind me as I walked over to the far side of the pub before circling back around and into the toilets, I could sense him close behind me, clearly my outburst had embarrassed him whilst he had tried to act cool.

"I don't know what you're looking for to be honest Lauren" crossing his arms as he stood against the doorframe of the women's toilet. I leant onto the sink a wash of relief rushing through me as I found nothing, not that I had expected to but Lucy really knew how to push my buttons making out Joey was up to no good.

"It was just a comment Lucy made, got to me" I sighed, running my fingers through my black hair, tugging gently on my dress, looking into the mirror I saw his smug face smirking at me, he loved it when he was in the right. "Sorry" I muttered before looking away again, pulling my lip-gloss from my clutch bag and applying it.

"Why do you let her get to you babe aye?" he asked, moving from the doorway over to me, his hands settling onto my waist from behind, his fingers tracing circles on my hips.

"She's been making comments all night I guess I just snapped" I admitted feeling a little ashamed I let Lucy Beale of all people put doubts in my mind about our relationship. Of course she was jealous any girl would be when the prize was Joey, but I knew his feelings for me were true I should have remembered that before bursting like a crazy person into The Vic.

"What had she been saying?" he quizzed his hands tightening on my waist, he could feel I tensed up at the question.

"Don't freak out, I wasn't even thinking about it but then Sharon said but Lucy butted in" I rambled on clearly not making any sense. "What did Sharon say?" he chuckled.

I flushed a little, unsure whether I should just say the truth, but I felt afraid that he would freak out, think I was dreaming of marriage with him when in all honesty marriage never crossed my mind we were only young.

"She asked if I would marry you" I laughed nervously, glancing back up to the mirror to see his reaction, "Then Lucy said is it even legal, she's just a cow".

"And what would you have said if Lucy didn't reply like a childish moron" he asked, turning me around to face him, his body pressing deliciously against mine. His eyes were boring into mine, but they weren't laced with lust as I had expected, instant they were intrigued what my answer would have been.

"I don't know I was a bit caught off guard" I replied honestly, because in that very moment I didn't know what I would have said. Sure I want to spend my life with Joey I wouldn't of gone through everything if it wasn't for keeps, but I had seen my fair share of disastrous marriages and I didn't want us heading down that path. "I guess maybe in the future" I blushed, his mouth turning into a smile at my answer.

"In the future sounds great to me" he replied tucking the loose hair behind my ear, his large hand cupping my face. "Forget about Lucy, she's nothing all that matters is me and you" leaning forward he placed a tender kiss to my glossy lips, pulling away he rubbed the lip-gloss from his own lips, it wasn't such a good look on a bloke.

"Is it acceptable for me to slap her?" I asked cheekily, Joey smirking as I knew he loved it when I was feisty especially as he had been at the receiving end of one of my slaps.

"Sure if she's nasty again" he chuckled jokingly, pulling into his body, my head resting on his chest softly, his hands running up and down my back. Lifting my head up, I met his lips with my own, his hands winding around my waist, sliding down to cup my bum. I began to feel myself getting lost in his kiss, the way his lips worked expertly against mine always leaving me a little breathless.

"Ahem" someone cleared their throat from the doorway, blushing I looked around Joey to see a less than impressed Roxie in the doorway, her eyebrow raised, no doubt she was wondering if she hadn't interrupted where it would of led.

"Sorry Roxie, were going" I chuckled nervously, tugging Joeys hand as I led him from the toilets out the side door of The Vic.

As soon as we stepped outside, his lips were against mine once more, his fingers entwining with mine as he stepped from the pavement into the road, his lips fiercely against mine as they were before we were interrupted. Pulling away, his eyes were alight, before they glanced over my shoulder checking the coast was clear before picking me up into his arms "My place is free" he smirked, suddenly with speed walking to number 23, not that I cared, since seeing him that crisp shirt I had wanted to rip him out of it.

We had barely got through the door before I found myself flush against the door, kicking my feet free from my heels as my legs wound around his waist ensuring a deep growl against my neck where he had begun pressing kisses.

"You look so hot" he murmured, as he battled with the zip on my dress, my fingers expertly stripping him of his clothing within seconds. My body left the door as he guided the way through to the living room, dropping down onto the couch, my body now straddling his as my underwear was removed. Kissing me hastily, I lowered myself onto his hardened length, gasping at the contact, we were defiantly up to no good now.


End file.
